Blog użytkownika:All Of Me Hero/Więc tak to jest być cieniem samego siebie
Ponieważ nie bardzo chcemi się dzisiaj rozpisywać postanowiłam tylko podziękować tym którzy to czytają. Dobra to by było na tyle przechodzę do pisania. '' '' '' ''Teylor rozdział IV '' '' Pamiętam tylko tyle, że nic nie czółam, sunęłam sennie ku czarnej bramie, przepychając się przez tłumy duchów majacuch tylko jeden cel: zostać osądzonym sprawiedliwie. Przedostałam się przez bramę, przede mną połyskiwała srebrna sala sądowa, przy ławie zasiadały trzy zakapturzone postacie, nie widziałam ich twarzy, nie chciałam ich widzieć. Zadawano mi mnóstwo pytań, a j skinieniami głowy odpowiadałam: tak albo nie. Nic więcej nie mogłam z siebie wydusić, po przejśćiu przez brame wróciły moje wspomnienia. Pamiętałam twarz Jacka próbując3go mnie uratować, pamiętałam jego krzyk w chwili gdy zamykałam oczy już na zawsze, pamiętałam czóły dotyk jego ciepłych dłoni na moim policzku, pamiętalam jego lzy kapiące mi na ramię. N myślałam o tym co się dzieje teraz, ja byłam myślami w przeszłości. Nie moglam sobie wybaczyć tego jaką krzywde wyrządziłam moim bliskim: rodzicom, Marcusowi, Maxowi, Jackowi i moim przyjaciółom Lilian i Dvidovi- wszystkich kochałam tak samo, ale w inny sposób i chociaż wiedziałam,że coniektórych znałąm zaledwie kilka dni a nawet godzin, a innych miałam przy sobie przez miesiące a nawet lata to i tak byłam do nich tak samo przywiązana. Zastanawiałam się co się dzieje z Kim, która ciągle zamieniona w kanarka siedziała zamknięta w złotej klatce w moim plecaku. Z zamyśleń wyrwało mnie to jedno pytanie: '' Czy jesteś godna Elizjum?'' '' Nie nie zasłużyłam na wieczne szczęscie nie po tym co zrobiłam moim bliskim. Z odpowiedzią nie miałam problemu, sama wypłynęła z moich ust - nie, nie nie jestem godna Elizjum, nie teraz, nie tutaj... nie ja... Rada umarłych najwidoczniej wiedziała co mi chodził po głowie. Przeszłam prez brame prowadzącą na Aswodelowe Łaki, nie interesował mnie ich wygląd. Znowy stałam się bezsensowna pystką, snuj,ąc ą sie bez celu. Chociaż ja nie byłam taka jak inne dusze, pamiętałam te najcudowniejsze wspomnienia, fundamenty mojego wcześniejszego istnienia. Lecz tylko to odróżniał mnie od innych, ciągle byłam tylko cieniem, szatym i wyblakłym wspomnieniem. Snułam się bez wyraźnego celu. Mój wewntrzny zegar się zatrzymał, mogły minąć lata, a może tylko minuty,mnie to już nie obchodziło. Ciągle zagłębiałam sie w wspomnieniach, pamiętałam to jak w wieku czterech lat namalowałąm całaą rodzinę na ścianie w salonie i to jak płakałam, kiedy przez pomyłkę zamiast dziadkowi wąsy dorysowałam mamie, pamiętałam to kiedy Marcus pocałował mnie poraz pierwszy na spaceże po lesie i jak ze zdziwienia zagapiłam się i wpadłam w drzewo, pamiętałam to jak pierwszy raz poznałam moich przyjaciół Lilian i Davida te wszystki wspomnienia imultuminnych krążyły w mojej głowie a ja się nimi rozkoszowałam, cieszyłam się że chociaż te części mojego wcześniejszego zycia mogłam zachować dla siebie. Czas już mi nie był potrzebny, skupiałam się tylko na tym, aby nie zapomnieć, aby nie zapomniec tego kim byłam wcześniej. Gdy rpzkoszowałam się wspomnieniami wiedzsiałąm, że już zadnych nowychnie uzyskam i wtedy coś się zmieniło. Moja dusza pogrążyła się jakby we śnie, takim którego nie planowałam. Znalazłam się w salonie w tym z przed ośmiu lat i na żywo widziałam to jak tata usiłuje zetrzeć mamie wąsy, a on sama mnie pociesza. To było coś niesamowitego, wtedy na moim ramieniu poczółam czyjś dotyk, wiedziałm że to było absyrdalne ale to prawda na moim mglistym ramieniu spoczywała dłoń, czarnowłosej nastolatki, tyle że ona nie miała ciało, była w cielesnej postaci, miała na sobie zielone tenisówki idealnie padujące do jej oczu, czzarne dresowe spodnie i biały T-shirt z nadrukiem w stylu, CÓRA ŚMIERCI, od razu widać że nie ma co wesolutka z niej osóbka. Odsunęłam sie od niej na tyle na ile mi pozwalały moje gazowe nogi. - Cześć... - Odezwałąm sie do niej -Cześć- odpowiedziała -I co tylko tyle, nie wystarcza cie to że bez mojej wyraźnej zgody wtryniłaś się do osobistych wspomnień - No, tak mogę ci się jeszcze przedstawić - Było by miło- powiedziałam siadając na kanapie,a le w mojej widmowe formi niestety zapadłam się do środka - Więc nazywam się Lucy Embers - Dobrze Lucy, ja mam na imię Teylor i chciałą się zapytać co ty tu robisz? - Chciałam ci dotrzymać towarzystwa, widziałam, że jesteś wyjątkowa i postanowiłam ci pomóc - A niby w czym ty mi chcesz pomóc?- Zapytałam z leką goryczą w ustach - W ucieczce - I to jest możliwe?? - Oczywiścieale to trochę zajmie, a ty narazie nigdzie sie nie rudzaj z Aswodelowych Łąk - Nie miałam takiego zamiaru. Kiedy to powiedziałam ona i całe moje wspomnienie rozpłynęło sie we mgle, a ja zmowy zostałamsama na Asfodelowych Łąkach. '''OK. TO BY BYŁO NA TYLE DO ZO PRZY NASTĘPNYM ROZDZIALE.' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach